Maniac Cop (Series) Deaths
The list consists the deaths occurred in the Maniac Cop film series. Maniac Cop (1988) Maniac Cop 2 (1990) Maniac Cop 3:Badge of Silence (1993) Trivia *Officer Matthew Cordell went renegade when he was framed by his superiors of violation of people's rights that sent him to Sing Sing prison. **In the first film, the three prisoners, that Cordell arrested, attacked and mutilated his face. ***The Sing Sing medical examiner, who admits that while he was preparing to autopsy Cordell, the officer showed faint signs of life and secretly released Cordell into Sally's care, convinced he was completely brain dead. **In the second film, its revealed that Cordell was closing in on the corruption in city hall that was receiving payoffs. ***Deputy Commissioner Edward Doyle was one of them, and its implied that both Commissioner Pike and Captain Ripley were also in on it. ***When Detective McKinney convinced McKinney to reopen Cordell's case, he busted into prison to kill the three inmates who mutilated him. ****Technically, the third inmate Cordell killed didn't mutilated his face, he was in the way, Cordell was about to kill final inmate but Steven got in the way. ***In the end, Cordell was given a funeral with full honors alongside other fallen officers. *In third film, Houngan Malfaiteur revealed he resurrected Cordell, from the second film, because of an officer name Katie. **Officer Katie Sullivan was shot by the store clerk, who is revealed to Frank's girlfriend, that rendered her comatose and brain dead. **The reporters made it look like Katie used force that took the life of an innocent. **A news reporter revealed that in recent months she earned the nickname "Maniac Kate", a nod to another cop with a knack for overkill. ***It would be heavily implied that the other cop is Matthew Cordell. *The 50th Annual St. Patrick's Day Parade was shown in the first film. *Christmas was being shown in the second film. *Each death scene in each movie were accidents. **The woman thought Officer Davis was Matthew Cordell. **When Matthew threw Steven through the prison wall, he got himself falling down and being immolated in the bus. **When Cordell shot Houngan, the candle he was holding caught Katie on fire. *The survivors from the previous films died in the later series. **Officer Jack W. Forrest, Jr. and Officer Theresa Mallory - Maniac Cop to Maniac Cop 2. Villains/Killers Identities Movie cops 18MatthewC.jpg|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell Maniac-cop-2-1a.jpg|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell even more deformed MANIACCOP3BLURAYDETAILSFEAT.jpg|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell as a zombie RileyPike.jpg|Captain Ripley and Commissioner Pike MayorJK.jpg|Mayor Jerry Killium FrankDoyleComMC2.jpg|Deputy Commissioner Edward Doyle StevenTurkellMC2StranglesWomen.jpg|Steven Turkell ThreePrisionInmates.jpg|The Three Prison Inmates:the one's Officer Cordell arrested, and the reason the Cordell became deformed and brain dead. FrankTerry.jpg|Frank Jessup with his girlfriend, Terry HounganMalfaiteurProfile.jpg|Houngan Malfaiteur FrankDerKen.jpg|Frank Jessup with Degrazia and Kenyon Victims Identities Maniac Cop CassieMC.png|Cassie Philips SamMC.png|Sam Musician.png|Musician DavisMC.png|Officer Davis DelegateMC.png|United Nations Delegate EllenMC.png|Ellen Forrest Cop1MC.png|Police Officer SallyMC.png|Officer Sally Noland Cop2MC.png|Police Officer Cop3MC.png|Police Officer Cop4MC.png|Police Officer Cop5MC.png|Police Officer Cop6MC.png|Police Officer Cop7MC.png|Police Officer McCrae.png|Detective Lieutenant Frank McCrae PikeMC.png|Commissioner Pike RipleyMC.png|Captain Ripley FowlerMC.png|Officer Fowler WatchmanMC.png|Watchman BremmerMC.png|Officer Bremmer KilliumMC.png|Mayor Jerry Killium Maniac Cop 2 ClerkMC2.png|Store Clerk RobberMC2.png|Robber JackMC2.png|Officer Jack W. Forrest, Jr. StripperMC2.png|Stripper TrafficCopMC2.png|Traffic Officer MC2CabDriver.png|Cab Driver TheresaMC2.png|Officer Theresa Mallory MirrorCopMC2.png|Police Officer WallCopMC2.png|Police Officer RangeCopMC2.png|Range Officer RangeCop2MC2.png|Police Officer RangeCop3MC2.png|Police Officer RangeCop4MC2.png|Police Officer RangeCop5MC2.png|Police Officer RangeCop6MC2.png|Police Officer StairsCopsMC2.png|Two Police Officers StationCop1MC2.png|Police Officer StationCop2MC2.png|Police Officer StationCop3MC2.png|Police Officer StationCop4MC2.png|Police Officer StationCop5MC2.png|Police Officer StationCop6MC2.png|Police Officer StationCop7MC2.png|Police Officer CaptainMC2.png|Police Captain ButlerMC2.png|Officer Butler and Police Officer ConvictMC2.png|Convict GuardMC2.png|Prison Guard Prisoner1MC2.png|Prison Inmate Prisoner2MC2.png|Prison Inmate Prisoner3MC2.png|Prison Inmate BusMC2.png|Steven Turkell and Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell Maniac Cop 3:Badge of Silence HoboMC3.png|Homeless Man Cop1MC3.png|Police Officer Cop2MC3.png|Police Officer TerryMC3.png|Terry HecklerMC3.png|Pedestrian Heckler MyersonMC3.png|Doctor Peter Myerson PowellMC3.png|Doctor Powell TribbleMC3.png|Tribble ParamedicsMC3.png|Two Paramedics BishopMC3.png|Bishop Guard1MC3.png|Security Guard Guard2MC3.png|Security Guard GinaHankMC3.png|Gina Lindsey and Hank Cooney HarryMC3.png|Harry KateMC3.png|Officer Katie Sullivan DegraziaMC3.png|Degrazia KenyonMC3.png|Kenyon JessupMC3.png|Frank Jessup HounganMC3.png|Houngan Malfaiteur Category:Death Lists Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Death List Gallery Category:Gallery